How to Make a Bodyguard
by Ivy N.O
Summary: A Close to Home One-Shot, suggested by MarinaStryke. How to make a bodyguard: Step 1. Send one Morinozuka to a boarding school for two and a half years. Step 2. Introduce her to a bubbly sidekick. Step 3. Have her lose a fight. Step 4. Sit back and Watch her descent into epic bad-assery.


_**A/N : So this is the one shot suggested to me by the lovely MarinaStryke that I started way too long ago, yeah...sorry about how long it took I just had a lot I wanted to include. So anyway, here is an abridged version of Amaya's time away from home. Yes, abridged, I had a lot of ideas. **_

_**So please enjoy and please Review! I'd love it if you could tell me what you think of Hitomi and younger Amaya!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Amaya looked out the limo window nervously. She started playing with her hip length blonde hair.

This is where I'm going to live for the next two years.

This is my new home.

She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes but shook her head defiantly.

No tears, that's what he would have wanted.

Her chauffer opened her door for her and she stepped out of the car. She studied the red brick building in front of her. According to the brochure this was the main building of the boarding school. The grounds were large, with sprawling greens and trees reaching up to the sky along the long driveway. She looked to her right and saw another old looking building which she knew to hold the bedrooms.

Her bedroom. She ran her hand through her hair again.

I can do this. I can do this.

I don't have a choice.

"Ms? Are you ready?" Her chauffer asked her. He was holding her bags and gesturing to the school where she had to sign in. Her parents weren't allowed to accompany her. That was part of the deal.

"Yes." She gulped. "I am."

.

.

Amaya lounged out on her bed lazily. Finally the weekend had come. And she had no intention of leaving her bed for the duration of the morning.

Hitomi, it seemed, had other plans.

"AmAYa" She sang, "Oh AmAYa. Oi!" She grasped her roommate's foot and yanked it causing, Amaya to yelp and Luna, who was sleeping on the foot of the to bed, to hiss indignantly.

"Come on! It's Saturday! I want to actually experience the weekend not sleep through it!"

Amaya mumbled into her pillow.

"Sorry, didn't catch that under all that hair." Hitomi said leaning in closer to her friend.

"I said we're two fourteen year old girls in a boarding school. What is there to experience?"Amaya grumbled. She had been at the school for two months. In that time she had been put in a room with Hitomi. It turns out in this school the middle school students had to share a room where as the high schoolers got their own.

Hitomi cocked her hip and smirked. "Boys, Amaya. There's boys to experience."

"Yeah boys that we spend all day, every day with. Didn't we experience boys last week? And the week before that? And the week before that..."

"I swear girl, do you not have hormones? Just because you look like a boy doesn't mean you can't take an interest in them." Hitomi said her blue eyes sparkling as she knew that remark would draw out her friend. She hated her lack of curves being pointed out to her.

Amaya gave her the evil eye and sat up.

"Some of us take a while to develop , thank you very much!" She folded her arms across her size A-cup chest.

"Well at least you're tall." Hitomi suggested happily. Amaya rolled her eyes. She was five foot three. Hitomi was five foot nothing. Her definition of tall was different to Amaya's.

But at least Hitomi had discernible female attributes. Sure her curves were petite but they fit in with her height. Amaya sometimes felt like a boy that had decided to grow his hair out.

"Anyway you're up now so come on! Get dressed so we can head down to the pitches and see what everyone is up to." Hitomi smirked and walked into the bathroom, her shoulder length brown hair swishing behind her.

"Stupid Hitomi." Amaya muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

.

.

Amaya yawned and bent over in her seat a little. Hitomi had dragged her to the gym. Not to work out of course, but to watch others do it instead.

Amaya felt a small surge of pleasure at not exercising. She knew it was stupid but she thought of it as her small way of getting back at her parents. She knew that they didn't want her to be here and that she had decided to come herself but still she wanted to lash out, even if it was just a little.

"Hey Hitomi. Amaya-san."Amaya groaned at the sound of the male voice.

"Hey Isamu!" Hitomi said happily.

"Hi." Amaya greeted, not really looking at the boy who had joined them.

Isamu Kotomi. He was in their year and an old friend of Hitomi. A very protective friend of Hitomi's who did not appreciate Amaya's coming in at the start of their second year and intruding on his relationship with the brunette.

Isamu sat down beside Hitomi. He ran his hand through his red hair and regarded Amaya with the usual level of disdain in his blue eyes. She didn't give him a sideways glance and dislodged some of her blonde hair so that it blocked him from her sight.

"I take it you two are not participating in any physical activity." Isamu stated blandly.

"Yeah...no." Hitomi laughed.

"Just as well I suppose. Especially for you Amaya-san. I imagine you bulking up could only accentuate your more masculine qualities." His smirk was mocking and Amaya felt a flash of anger.

"I don't see why you are here at all, Isamu. You are clearly not one for lifting anything heavier than a pen." Amaya shot back annoyed.

Hitomi shifted uncomfortably. She hated when those two did their arguing thing. She didn't see why they couldn't get along.

"Hey look, it looks like the martial artists are coming out now. How about we watch them?" Hitomi said, trying to distract the other two from each other.

Isamu rolled his eyes but Amaya visibly brightened. She was a Morinozuka after all. This sort of thing interested her.

There was a dojo on the floor beneath them. They were sitting in the tiered seating that was used for watching the matches and other activities.

Amaya leaned forward and looked at the two boys that were staring at each other. They had brown belts slung on their waists. One was black haired, who she didn't recognise, and the other had blonde, who she could have sworn she had seen before.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked.

"Karate." Amaya shot back on edge.

The two stared at each other before engaging. The larger raven headed boy started off looking like he was going to win. He launched most of the attacks with the blonde doing all the dodging. Suddenly though the blonde started to do more than just parry the blows and began surging forward with his own. He landed several harsher hits than the other boy and it wasn't long before the other boy was on the ropes.

The referee ended the match and the blonde was the victor. Amaya looked at him stunned. He fought with a lot of passion, she couldn't believe how forcibly he had pushed back the other boy.

"Who is that?" Amaya breathed out.

She heard Hitomi chuckle. "Hayato Matouh. He's in our year. Not so disinterested in boys now are you Amaya?"

Amaya blushed and sat back in her seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

.

.

Hayato walked out f the gym. His blonde hair was stuck to his scalp from his shower.

"You fight really well." A feminine voice told him. He spun around to see a girl with masses of blonde girls hanging around her shoulders. She was shorter than him by about three inches. She looked like she was about twelve.

An elementary student? Someone's younger sister, perhaps?

"Thank you, Ms." He answered politely but inwardly he rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when girls started getting all girly over him after seeing him fight. It was pathetic.

"What grade are you?" She pressed on, tilting her head to the side.

"1st Kyu, brown belt." He said, part of him expecting her to nod dumbly as if she had a clue what that meant.

Instead he saw recognition in her eyes. "Next is the black belt. Not bad considering how young you are."

He was taken aback. But the fourteen year old show off inside him made him grin stupidly.

"Yeah, I'm the best in my class."

"I'm not surprised. You have a very interesting style." She smiled and he groaned. Seriously, where was this kid's family? She really shouldn't be wandering the grounds like this.

"Thanks." He started walking ahead.

"Pity you don't have a black belt yet."

He paused and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm just saying. I already have mine. And my bro-"She faltered.

"Other people in my family had theirs when they were even younger."

He scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure. You look real dangerous."

She raised an eyebrow. "I am actually."

"Yeah, yeah. Look you're cute kid. In a year or two when you're in middle school I'm sure you'll take over this school." He chuckled.

The girl blinked in surprise. "I'm already in middle school."

"Oh really what year?" He said still amused.

"Yours actually."

Oops, he thought to himself. Now that he really thought about it he had a feeling he had seen that hair around here before actually.

"Oh right, sorry. Look I better go." He said awkwardly.

"Want to practice sometime?"

"What?"

"Want to practice, you know, fight. Some time?" She said shifting a little.

"I don't fight girls."

"Why not? Afraid you'll get your ass kicked?" She said sassily.

He sighed. This conversation was detaining him for far longer than he liked.

"Tell you what, we'll have a fight now. First one to contain the other wins. But if I win you have to leave me alone."

The girl blanched at his rudeness. A small smirk tugged at her lips after a moment.

"Fine." Amaya replied, thanking her good luck that she had opted for tracksuit bottoms today.

.

.

The fight did not last long.

And it did not go well for the young girl with her arms and legs pinned to the ground.

"There, I win. Now stop please stop talking to me." He let her up and went over to his bag.

The girl's face went bright red and she looked away.

She had lost. She, a Morinozuka, lost. To some boy who did martial arts _casually_.

She wanted to scream.

It could be worst, he could know who I am. Amaya thought to herself.

"Oh Amaya there you are!"

Uh oh.

"Why are you so dirty?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"No reason. Now come on lets go."Amaya tugged her friends arm. The boy may be walking away but he was still in hearing distance.

"Did you fall? And here I thought you Morinozukas were all graceful?"

Crap. Please don't recognise the name. Please don't recognise the name, Please don't recognise-

"Morinozuka?"Hayato questioned.

Damn it! So close!

"So I beat a Morinozuka in a fight. Even if you are just a girl that's something to boast about." He said smugly.

"Shut up! You're just lucky I haven't trained in a while" Amaya grumbled trying to stalk away. Hitomi fell silent. Now why couldn't she have done that earlier?

"Hey wait!" Hayato caught Amaya's hand. She stared at it in shock. He knew who she was and he still had the guts to grab her?!

Well he did just kick your ass...She thought to herself.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Nothing I just wanted to revel in it a bit more." He grinned stupidly at her and she snarled at him, yanking her hand free from his grip. She stormed off, Hitomi trailing behind.

I am going to kick his ass! So help me, he will pay for this!

.

.

Amaya recommenced her previous strenuous work out plan in the gym, all the time avoiding Hayato. Whenever she saw him her face would flush with embarrassment and frustration. On occasion she would permit herself a glance at him and would immediately become disheartened. It seemed that as she grew in strength, so did he.

I won't give up! I am not weak! I won't be broken! Amaya screamed inwardly at herself when she was in the safety of her room. Her eyes drifted to the family photo on her bedside. She saw her grandfather's brown eyes staring at her triumphantly. With shaking hands she picked it up. He seemed to be taunting her from beyond the grave.

On impulse she flung the picture against the wall. It smashed and the twinkling glass was a beautiful melody to her ears.

"I will not be beaten." She whispered into the silence.

.

.

Summer vacation came as a welcome break. Finally a chance for her to train without Hitomi's constant interruptions.

And she didn't mind being on her own. Really, she didn't.

It's just..did the apartment have to be quite so_ empty_.

She sighed. This was her life now. Her family were temporarily lost to her.

A flash of Takashi's accusing glare came to her.

Perhaps it would not be merely temporary.

.

.

Amaya stretched as she prepared for her morning jog.

Her clothes felt a little tight, perhaps she was getting taller again, She mused when a soft meow came to her.

She turned and felt a pang as she saw a large but rather skinny and scruffy looking ginger cat standing behind her. It looked at her cautiously. She bent down, half expecting it to flee, and held her hand out. To her surprise it trotted happily over to her, excepting her affection. She examined it, there were tuffs of fur ripped from its back and it had scratches on its ears and nose.

"Looks like somebody's been through the wars." She stroked it and it lay on its back, asking for its belly to be rubbed. _He, _and it was a male, she could see now, was a lot more playful than Luna. She didn't dare so much as pick up Luna, let alone rub her belly.

"I have to go jogging sweetheart." She stated as she rose to leave him. He mewed in complaint and started to follow her.

Well at least somebody wants me around, she thought in amusement.

That night Amaya nibbled on her noodles. She really needed to learn how to cook something besides cake. And clean, she added as she looked at the complete bombshell of her apartment. Clothing was strewn all over the place. Pots were stacked in the sink. She was yet to figure out the complexities of the washing machine.

But there is no way in hell I am letting anyone say I can't handle myself. I want to show everyone that I can be independent. That I can be stronger than anyone.

She heard a feint scratching at the window. She turned her head sharply.

It was the same cat as before. Luna hissed at the sight of him but she soothed her with a rub.

"It's okay love, he's not going to take over your territory." She chuckled.

She opened the window. The ginger cat looked scared. Probably because it had managed to climb up five stories and was currently wondering how it was going to get down.

"Come here, you stupid cat." She muttered, picking him up and pulling him in. He purred and Luna stalked over intimidating him. He shrunk back in her arms and Amaya hissed at Luna, reminding her of who was really in charge.

"Where's your home, sweetheart?" She mused at him.

"Yeah. I don't know either." She said after a moment.

Afterwards she would be told by her Landlady that the cat was a stray that often hung around the apartments, living off the charity of the inhabitants. Suffice it to say that Amaya saw to it that he had a place to stay.

.

.

"Amaya!" Hitomi called happily.

And that if nothing else marks the start of term.

Hitomi ran up to her, her arms wide for a hug. Amaya was surprised, however, when her friend stopped dead in front of her.

"What?"

"You look different." Hitomi narrowed her eyes and started to walk around her in a circle.

"Good or bad different?" Amaya asked, nervously pulling at the hem of her brown school skirt. She was wearing the school's gold blazer and white shirt with a gold and brown tie, the same thing she always wore.

So why did Hitomi look like she had come back from Summer with a second head?

"Your hair is lighter, I suppose. That's probably just from the sun...You might be a bit taller too..." Hitomi's confused expression cleared.

"I got it!" She shrieked, running up to her friend and grabbing her chest.

"You grew boobs!" She said happily. Amaya went ruby red and pushed her off.

"Stop groping me!"

"Sure they are only A-cups but who cares? Woo! Amaya has boobs! Amaya has boobs!" Hitomi began to chant.

"Shut up!"

.

.

Hayato walked out of his solo session of the gym. He was a black belt now and frankly there wasn't much the school's Sensei had left to teach him. He didn't need him anymore.

"Hello Matouh-san."

He spun and saw a girl with ridiculously long hair standing in front of him. He recognised her thanks to the locks, but he saw that she had gotten a little taller since the last time they had met.

"Ms Morinozuka. Come to recruit me?"

Her mouth twitched. "Challenge you actually. I'd like a rematch."

He laughed. "What makes you think you'll win? I've only gotten stronger."

"I hadn't been training last time we fought. I have now."

He shrugged. "Fine with me. This should be fun. Even if it is against the weakest of your name."

She narrowed her eyes resentfully and took her stance across from him.

.

I don't believe it. I don't believe it. It's happening again. Amaya screamed at herself.

Hayato wasn't lying when he said he had gotten stronger. He was breaking through her blocks and easily swatting off her own attacks. Her only redeeming moment was when he managed to put her in a hold from behind and she instinctively knocked her head back, causing him to falter long enough for her to escape.

Another one of his hits and she was back on the ground.

Lost. She had lost. AGAIN!

"That's two to me Morinozuka. It might be better for you if you just except a girl like you doesn't have chance against me." Hayato smirked and pranced off, content with his humiliation of her.

When he was gone Amaya shrieked into the air.

"Uh I just don't get it! I trained so hard! I'm a Morinozuka! I could even beat Takashi when we trained. How come I get beat this idiot!"

"Do you mind if I interrupt?"

The voice made her jump and she scanned the room. She saw a man wearing a karate uniform. She recognised him immediately as Sensei Tadao, the man in charge of martial arts at the school. He was middle aged, she imagined somewhere between forty and fifty, with greying black hair and twinkling gold eyes.

"Oh, sorry sir I didn't mean to insult your students." She blanched.

"Oh by all means, fire away, he's not my student anymore for one thing." His voice was light and friendly.

"What? Why not?"

"He has decided that he has nothing left to learn from me. Which is true, if only because he believe that." His voice was dismissive but Amaya wondered if he felt something a kin to betrayal.

"But... you trained him. He shouldn't just leave like that."

"Well it is in part your fault." He said not unkindly.

"What?! How?"

"He defeated a Morinozuka. His ego has grown dangerously large since then. He has come to the conclusion that he has nothing left to learn."

"I don't see how that's my fault. Besides he only won the first time because I hadn't been training."

"And this time?"

Amaya looked at the ground. This time she had no excuse for her defeat.

"Don't worry. It is not entirely your fault. You simply fight too powerfully."

"What? I'm afraid I don't understand you."

He smiled. "If we were to have an arm wrestling match, right now, who do you imagine would win?"

"You." She answered honestly.

"Exactly. Because that event would play to my strengths. Now, from what I hear you are proficient in Kendo. Who do you think would win if we were to duel?"

"...Me."

"Exactly. You see, in Kendo, you allow yourself to become freer. You move with more fluidity. But in hand to hand combat you are rigid. You act as though you can't be knocked to the ground when in reality you are only a small girl."

"So what you're saying is hand to hand combat is just _not my thing_!"Amaya snapped.

"No. I'm saying you are simply not shaping your form to suit you. Don't adopt old techniques made by large, muscular men. They would be vastly ineffective. Create your own way of fighting. Combine moves, learn styles, study yourself. Then my old protégée will regard you as he should. His equal."

Amaya thought on that for a moment.

"What you are saying...finding a new method...it's an unusual concept for someone from a traditional family like mine."

He laughed, the sound was light and carefree. "Ms Morinozuka, on the contrary, families like yours create the new style so that they can become traditions."

Amaya smiled. She could see sense in what he was saying and, frankly, what did she have to lose?

"If I'm going to develop myself like this I'll need help..."

"Perhaps."

"Will you be my Sensei?"

"And train you to take down my old student? No."

Amaya felt disappointment hit her but nodded. "I understand."

"I will happily however, assist a young girl in learning to become her own master." He bowed to her. Her eyes lit up and she bowed back.

.

.

Amaya and Hitomi sat out on the grass eating their lunch. Soon it would be too cold to go outside so they were attempting to enjoy the sun while they could.

Out of the corner of her eyes Amaya saw a flicker of movement. She turned her head and saw a man flip backwards through the air. Another, a girl this time, did cartwheels across the grass. Finally one of them leaped into the air and spun, before landing gracefully on the grass.

"Wow..." Amaya said breathlessly.

"Hmm? Oh are you looking at the gymnasts? I wouldn't think you'd be into that, Amaya." Hitomi said in surprise.

_You need to become more fluid. Speed, not force, will be your advantage in a fight._

Her Sensei's words came to her and she grinned at her friend.

"You'd be surprised what I'm into Hitomi. I'm going to sign up."

.

.

Months passed. And Amaya's skill grew. She had discovered that she had a natural aptitude for using a fighting staff as an extension of herself. That incorporated with both her martial art knowledge and her gymnastic classes she had become incredibly talented at evasive techniques.

Which of course meant that her Sensei's lessons were only getting stranger.

This had to be the oddest of his requests though, she thought as she walked to the training room. It was her last day of her first year at this school. This was, therefore, her last class with her Sensei for the school year.

"Ah good, you are here." He said smiling.

Amaya just cut to the question she most wanted an answer to.

"Why am I in a dress?" Amaya motioned to the blue lace dress she was wearing.

"Because chances are no one is going to assault you when you are wearing comfy, flexible clothes." He answered smoothly.

"But are the heels really necessary?!"

"You asked for practical self defence training. That's what you are getting. Now, I presume you have no weapons as I asked."

"Of course I don't." She stood across from him, knowing that at any moment he would strike.

"Good. Then let us begin." He darted quickly towards her. She shifted her weight and crouched, causing him to miss her.

"Well done. But defence is not enough. I want to see you win this fight."

He came at her again and she dived out of the way. He was fast but so was she. He began to swipe at her but she parried each of his attacks with one of her own.

She felt pride bubble inside of her. When they first started her training she would have been out by now. At the moment she was holding her own.

His foot caught hers and she fell to the ground, toppling on her heels.

He moved in to pin her and her hand shot out, holding something which violently smacked him across his face. He retreated a step, before coming towards her again. But it was too late, she was already on her feet. She quickly pirouetted on the balls of her feet and kicked him in the gut. She moved in again, this time doing a handstand and kicking him in the chest.

As he fell he had just enough time to notice that she seemed a little lopsided.

One of her strappy blue heels was in her hand. She placed the point at the hollow of his neck. It wasn't particularly sharp but she was capable of producing enough force to put him in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Well played. Good show of resourcefulness." He commended.

She grinned but didn't release him. She was clever enough to know that the fight wasn't over until he yielded.

Suddenly her head was yanked violently to the side. She cried out as pain laced her scalp and their positions switched.

He had pulled her hair.

"Remember Amaya, ruthlessness is the winner of many fights."

She nodded and he let her up.

"Well done my girl. This lesson is over. I will see you after your holidays."

"Thank you Sensei." Amaya bowed.

That night, back in her own apartment, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face. It made her look younger, innocent.

An image of what she once was.

Her fingers inched towards the scissors...

.

.

Amaya danced into her bedroom, the first day of her last year in middle school.

"Hi Hitomi." She greeted.

"Oh. My. God." Hitomi's big eyes got bigger as she took in her friend.

"What? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Amaya asked concerned.

"I...you...your hair..."

"Oh...yeah...I thought I'd get it cut. You know, final year in middle school and all that." Amaya touched the ends of it self consciously. It barely reached past her chin now. She had decided to opt for a professional to do it and so it was layered and gave her a much older look.

"But...I...You look so hot! And old! And hot!" Hitomi spluttered.

"Haha, thanks, I guess. Come on, let's go check the class list." Amaya smiled and dragged her still stunned friend into the halls. She saw more than one head turn to look at them.

"Yes we're in the same class again! This year is going to great!"Hitomi squealed, recovering at last.

Amaya read through the rest of the list, the name above hers caught her eyes.

Hayato Mutouh.

"It's going to be an interesting one alright." She muttered.

Hayato lounged comfortably in his seat chatting among his friends.

"Hey check out the new girls in our class!"One of them whispered.

"The blonde is hot! Don't think I've seen her around before." Another hushed voice exclaimed. Hayato looked up and held back a whistle.

"Me neither" He replied. The shorter brunette looked familiar but he couldn't recall where from. The tall, curvaceous blonde however was definitely someone he would have remembered.

At that moment she glanced up and caught his eye. He saw something spark in them and she glanced away with a grin playing on her lips.

Does she recognise me? Maybe people have told her about me, I am a pretty big deal around here. He thought to himself.

The two girls walked up to the Sensei who gave them their assigned seats. Hayato's breath caught as the gorgeous blonde strutted up to the seat beside his and slid into it.

This year's looking up already.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked smoothly, a flirtatious smile on his lips.

Her brow furrowed. "You mean to this class?" Her voice sounded confused.

"No, I mean the school. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed someone like you before." His grin widened and he ran his hand through his short hair.

There was a pause and the girl's eyes widened. He was nervous that he may have scared her off with the forward comment. But then her face broke into a huge grin and she started giggling.

"Oh I don't know about that. Apparently I'm a hard girl to notice." She purred.

"Trust me, a lot of guys in this room are noticing you. I'm Matouh by the way, Hayato Matouh." He inclined his head towards her.

"Charmed." She said, amused.

"You might have heard of me already, actually. I'm kind of a big deal with the martial arts section here." He pushed.

"No way. Really?" Her voice was laden with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm a black belt and I'm going to grading again really-" But his bragging was cut off.

"Hayato-san! Please be quiet while I call the attendance." The Sensei snapped from his desk.

"Sorry Sensei." He flushed a little with embarrassment. The girl beside him started snickering.

"What's so funny?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh you'll see in about five seconds or so." She said plainly, that grin still plastered to her face. He looked at her in confusion as the teacher continued calling out names.

"Hayato Matouh?"He called.

"Here." Hayato answered glancing away from his neighbour.

"Amaya Morinozuka?" The sensei asked and Hayato felt surprise. He didn't know she was in this class.

"Here." A voice beside him replied sweetly.

Hayato froze and slowly turned back to her.

She had cut her hair. And this was what was hiding behind it. No wonder she was laughing when he didn't recognise her.

He stared at her in silence for another few moments, searching for something intelligent to say.

He couldn't think of anything. Unfortunately, Amaya didn't have that problem.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart. I don't bite." She said with a wink.

Hayato's face went bright red and he sharply turned away from her, determined to ignore the personification of victory over puberty.

.

.

"Hi, Sensei." Amaya said, skipping into the dojo. It was two weeks into the school year and already she was finding it far more enjoyable than the last one. For one thing her gymnastics instructor had started to show advanced, in the air, flips and turns. She knew that several of her teammates were a little stunned by the fact that their newest member was one of the most advanced students but she had her upbringing to thank for that. She hadn't exactly started off blind.

The second thing that was making this year so good was the fact that Hayato Mutouh spent the first week recovering from their first day in class. Now, however, he had moved on from discomfort and embarrassment and started trying and failing to flirt with her. It was most amusing.

"You seem upbeat today." He noted, his back to her.

"Well, this year has been interesting so far." She smirked. He didn't turn around and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What are you doing, Sensei?" She asked, walking up to him and peering over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw what his hands were caressing fondly.

"Something I received today. I had it ordered a while ago."

"It's beautiful." She breathed. Her eyes looked over the deep brown wooden handle that shone as the light hit it. The bamboo that made up the blade were long and thin, the leather binding it together strong and supple.

A Kendo sword.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "Take a good look."

She gulped and took it with hesitant hands. It was fantastically balanced, the weight feeling comfortably sturdy in her grip. From this closer viewpoint she could see that the bamboo shaft was reinforced with carbon fibre. A modern twist on an old sports tool.

"It's a very nice sword." Amaya said, flicking it with her wrist. It moved fluidly.

"Yes it is. I imagine it will serve you well in the upcoming contest."

She paused. "Upcoming contest?"

"Yes, there is to be a kendo competition in the school. I have entered you in it."

"But, I...am I ready?" She bit her lip.

His smile was reassuring and warm. "You have been for some time."

.

.

Well, he wasn't wrong. Amaya thought with a smile as she moved in for her last fight in the contest. It was the final and she was facing off against the Kendo club's captain. He was a tall boy from her year with thick muscles that wrapped around his arms.

This should be interesting, Amaya thought.

The referee signalled the match to commence and her opponent ran at her in attempt to end this quickly. Amaya ducked under his slash and slid to the side. She stood and blocked his next hit, the vibrations from the contact causing her arms to shake. She twisted again and sliced at his abdomen. He grunted from the impact and she followed it up with a smack against his chest. He took a step back and watched her more warily. She had already scored points against him.

They engaged again and this time he whacked his sword against her wrist. She hissed in pain but pushed it down, keeping her grip on her weapon. He moved in to hit the side of her head but her blade came up to defend her. She flicked her wrist and hit him on the head, lightly.

He growled and attempted to rush her. She smiled. Good.

She stepped elegantly to the side and, putting all of her remaining strength behind the blow, hit him against the head. He roughly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Amaya's eyes lit up with triumph. Finally, she had won.

.

Hayato watched as Amaya's opponent fell in a heap on the floor.

Woah, she's gotten an awful lot better than the last time they had faced off. Which, now that he taught about it, was over half a year ago.

He saw her run up happily to his former sensei and, for the first time in a long time, he began to feel something.

Doubt.

.

.

Amaya felt sweat slide down her back as she mercilessly assaulted the punching bag. It was a week on from the competition and her new status as a fighter had brought new attention. Both wanted and unwanted.

"Fight me." Hayato voice said in her ear.

She rolled her eyes but didn't stop throwing punches, speaking of unwanted.

"No." She stated plainly.

"Why not?" He pushed.

"I'm not ready."

"You look pretty ready to me." He purred in her ear.

"I am able to match you. But my style is too rough." There was an edge in her voice now. She was getting tired of this conversation.

"I think you are pretty smooth."

"I think you are pathetic."She snapped, sending a kick over his head into the bag. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

Hayato made an indignant sound."Excuse me?"

"You have a lot more interest in me now then you did before. And it's pretty obvious why." She narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Because you are actually good now."

"No, because I have boobs and long legs now."

"...Well they don't hurt." He smirked.

Amaya glared at him. Realising what he was trying she turned away from him and recommenced her work out. "You can't goad me into fighting you."

Hayato bit back sigh and winked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked his hand reaching out to smack her ass.

Rapidly Amaya spun on her heel and pulled out a switchblade he hadn't known she was holding. She flicked it to his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?"He exclaimed, his hands held up in defence.

"Not fighting fair. Which is exactly what I will do should you decide to so much as touch me again." She hissed into his face, the blade digging a little harder into his neck.

"I can disarm you, you know."He said with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed once without humour.

"Yes you can." She said and sharply kneed him in the groin. He yelped and doubled over in agony.

"Which is exactly why I did that. Goodbye Hayato." She said, leaving the gym.

.

.

_Dearest Amaya,_

_I have noticed you for a while now but until now I haven't had the courage to approach you. You see, I have fallen for you. I love you so much, my heart yearns for-_

"You know, I'm starting to think that the guys might be taking a bit more interest in you this year." Hitomi said stroking Soliel who was sitting on her lap.

Amaya glanced up from the letter she had received. Hitomi was smirking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"They're all idiots. I mean look at this, _'the words we shared that day will haunt me forever,'" _

"Ew, romantic. What words did you share with this guy?"

"I asked to borrow a pen. It was hot."

Hitomi burst out with a fit of giggles so loud they woke Luna with a jolt.

.

.

Amaya could feel the blood rushing to her head. She started to feel dizzy. Her stomach muscle were aching. She panted against the strain.

"Come on Amaya. Almost there."

She nodded as best she could. Slowly she brought her upper body towards her knees which were hanging over a pole across the ceiling.

Damn these crunches!

"Forty nine, Fifty. Well done. You can come down now." Her sensei said proudly.

Her sighed and flipped herself over the top of the bar, gracefully landing on her feet.

"Alright, take a few minutes. Then get your knives ready for target practice." Sensei ordered.

Amaya smiled and grabbed her water bottle. As she drank she saw a miniscule movement from the corner of her eye. She fell to her feet and kicked out, she heard a sharp noise as her foot connected with someone. There was a hiss of pain which she recognised as her Sensei.

"Well done, Amaya, well done. You didn't put your guard down." He looked happy despite the fact he was now limping a little.

"You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me after a workout." She scolded, getting up from her crouch.

"I do. But at least now you are able to think fast enough to defend yourself. Before you would just freeze. Fatigue and hesitation. That's what loses fights."

"Yes well there isn't much I can do against getting tired." She said as she started to hold up her throwing knives. She turned them in the light as she studied their edges.

"No, you cannot. But you can overstep it to a certain point. Most battles are won in the mind. And ruthlessness can easily defeat skill."

"Yes sensei, I know. Why are you telling me this again?"

"You have trained hard, you have found a style moulded around yourself. And yet you still doubt your abilities."

Amaya hesitated and looked at him in confusion.

"I am talking about my past pupil Hayato. You still have not challenged him nor accepted his offer of a fight. You have been training with me every day since last September, It is now the end of May. He is not the strongest person you will ever face and yet you fear him."

"Because if I fight him and he still beats me then what is the point!" She shouted. She caught herself and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I should not have raised my voice."

"Oh no, I'm glad you did. It shows that you know that your fear is wrong. That you should not run from this boy."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to challenge him. Before you leave for your Summer holidays."

"That's only five days from now."

"I am aware."

Amaa sighed and glared at the floor. "Do you really think I'm ready?" She asked.

"My dear, I wouldn't doubt it for a moment. Now, it is time for target practice. First the knives, then the pellet guns."

She smirked and flicked her wrist holding her knife. It soared through the air and met its mark.

.

.

"Hayato." A voice barked.

He turned to see Amaya standing in front of him, her blonde hair was pulled back from her face, making her cheekbones and eyes stand out. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was leaning on one leg.

"Oh hello Amaya." He said tightly.

She stared hard at him. "After school, today. Gym. See you then." She walked off and he stared at her in surprise.

"How do you know I'll show up?" He shouted after her.

"You'll show." She called back simply.

.

.

Hayato walked into the gym and looked around. Besides himself there wasn't a soul to be seen. He swallowed as his eyes searched for her.

"Hey, where are you?" He shouted, feeling like an idiot.

"Here." A voice said quietly from above. He jumped and sharply turned but yet again he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly the light flicked off and the room was plunged into darkness.

"This isn't funny. A fight doesn't count if you attack me when I'm not even looking." He said in an attempt at a bored tone. Really he was rather nervous.

"Oh on the contrary, I think you'll find it certainly counts. You shouldn't have abandoned your training so hastily." Amaya's said amused. He still couldn't locate her, she was hidden in the shadows.

"The old man had nothing left to teach me." He scoffed.

Something went whistling past his nose. It landed with a clang against the far wall. He couldn't be sure but it had appeared to be a stick.

"You're too young to be so arrogant." She chastised.

"And you're too pretty to stay in the shadows." He called back, hoping to goad her out.

"Is that why you grew your hair out? You were afraid of people noticing you? I guess it gave you something to hide behind."

"You want me to come out and play? Fine." Her voice said, low. He moved in the direction of it.

"Let's play." She said, her arm wrapping around his neck as she came up behind him. He yelped and bent down, flipping her over his head.

She landed smoothly on her feet. He regarded her with apprehension, this was the first fight he had fought in a while that he didn't feel confident of winning.

He bent into a stance and readied himself. With a smirk she did the same. Neither of them were armed.

He moved to kick at her head but she caught his leg and twisted, causing him to spin. He went with the move, turning in the air and landing roughly upright. Now she swung at him and he had but a moment to ready his stomach for the blow. He brought his arms up to block the hits but no more came.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. She simply winked at him. He kept his arms up, not trusting her enough to drop them. She let out a laugh and before he could prepare for it she swept his feet out from under him. He landed heavily on his back, attempting to push himself up again instantly but she dived on top of him. His hands were pinned beneath her knees. Her feet hooked in between his thighs, cutting off his mobility. He darted forward and attempted to throw her off but she didn't budge an inch. Her hands clamped down on his shoulders and she brought her face down to his.

He was stuck. She won.

"Well played." She said with a smirk.

Where did this attitude come from? Was she always this...overpowering?

No, he decided, but she grew into herself. She became this strong.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically back.

They remained there for a moment. She was no longer forcing his shoulders down, but her hands stayed on them. He shifted slowly towards her.

Their lips met softly, surprise at the turn of the events flickered across both their faces.

.

.

Amaya took her clothes out of the washing machine and threw them into the basket. It was the second week of Summer holidays. She started to hang them out to dry when her phone buzzed for the third time that morning.

She chuckled and looked at Soliel who, true to his name, was basking in the sun.

"This boy doesn't want to give up, does he?" She asked.

She picked up her phone.

_Hey, so I know I've asked you this like twice already but you wanna hang out? _

_H_

She pursed her lips. "What do you think kitty? Should I give it a go? I mean, he is pretty annoying...and hot...and arrogant...and sexy...and completely convinced of his own gorgeousness. Which he should be I suppose...Did I mention I think he's a babe?" She said, running her hand through his belly fur.

Luna walked in and nudged her hand holding the phone.

Amaya grinned at her. "You're right. I'm only fifteen once."

She typed a reply and smirked proudly at herself.

.

.

"So...I'm dating Hayato Mutouh."

There was a loud crash as Hitomi dropped the suitcase she was lifting.

"You're what!"

Amaya giggled.

"But..I, how does that even happen?! You were ready to kill him before Summer!"

"Yeah...about that. We fought, I won. We kissed." She blushed uncharacteristically.

Hitomi looked at her, mouth gaping.

"I don't believe it. Amaya Morinozuka is just as hormone crazed as the rest of us. I need to lie down."

.

.

"I was wondering if you would be coming back." Sensei said when she walked into the gym for their first lesson since the Summer vacation.

"Why wouldn't I be coming back?"

"You have achieved your goal, have you not? You have beaten Hayato-san."

Amaya shrugged. "But I have so much to learn. I'm not ready to stop just yet."

Sensei smiled happily at her. "Well then, I am glad that we can continue learning together."

.

.

Amaya lay across one of the benches in the large cafeteria. She was flicking through her notes for a test she had next class when a shadow was suddenly cast on her. She glanced up to see Hayato leaning over her.

"Hello stranger." She said with a smile.

He smirked and moved down to give her a kiss.

"Hello to you too. Having fun being back in school?" He asked, sitting beside her head, his fingers playing with her hair.

"I suppose, by the way Hitomi may or may not be jumping your ass at some point."

"Em, okay. Can I ask why?"

"Something about threatening to castrate you if you hurt me." Amaya said nonchalantly.

"I could never hurt you." He said in a low voice.

Amaya held back an eye roll at the overly emotive comment.

"Well, gee, that's lovely. Oh look, speak of the devil." She said, seeing Hitomi nearing them and gladly excepting the change of subject.

"Hey you lovebirds. Am I interrupting?" Hitomi asked with a wink.

"No, no please, interrupt." Amaya said with a chuckle, sitting up.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Hayato may not have been so happy with Hitomi butting in.

.

.

"I can't believe we've graduated!" Hitomi screeched, tears in her huge eyes.

"I know, we're going to High School!" Amaya said with a laugh.

"I can't believe we won't be going to the same High School." Hitomi wailed.

Amaya smiled sadly. She wasn't able to go back home for another couple of weeks. No point of dropping at the last hurdle. If she was being completely honest she didn't really want to go back. It had been two years, she wasn't sure if she could really call it home anymore.

And I'm not sure I can face Takashi after the way we left it, even though I'd give anything just to talk to my brother how we used to, She thought glumly.

"Well I've heard great things about Ouran." Amaya lied smoothly. She hadn't heard a thing about her brother's and cousin's school.

"Yeah, I know but...I'll miss you. Your my best friend." Hitomi pouted.

"I'll miss you too. You're like, my only friend. And I don't know if I like people enough to go through the effort of making new ones."

Hitomi laughed before smiling mischievously. "Well at least you have Hayato, huh? I'm sure he'll be able to distract you if you start feeling lonely."

Amaya smiled at her ruefully. "Now, what are you insinuating Hitomi? You know I am a lady."

"Yes, very lady like, if only because you've both been in a boarding school."

"Considering we are going straight into another boarding school I'm sure I'll remain a lady for the time being."

"Yeah, well when summer comes around I want all the details."

Amaya's cheeks went faintly red and Hitomi started laughing manically.

.

.

Amaya stretched, getting up from her couch. Summer holidays had finally come around and she was spending the first week in her apartment before going to spend the rest of the break with Hitomi. She checked her email reflexively. Her breath caught when she recognised her mother's email address. Now that her time away had officially come to an end her parents were permitted to communicate with her again. She sighed and clicked the message open. A quick scan deduced what she expected it to contain, some trivial information on the affairs of her family and a guilt trip at the end designed to get her to come home.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see them, she did. However she had come to like her freedom and was not in any mood to relinquish it any time soon. And yet she missed having a family.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to have her cake and eat it too. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be an option.

She heard a sharp knock on her door and she quickly moved to open it. It revealed Hayato to be on the other side, his goofy smile on his face.

"Hey babe." He said.

She resented being called babe but she allowed it as she had a feeling it made him feel old and macho.

"Hey, glad you could come over." She purred, pulling him into the apartment. He kissed her smoothly and she allowed herself this indulgence.

However their kissing became more and more heated. It wasn't long until Amaya found herself lying on the couch with Hayato leaning on top of her.

Her mind flickered to Hitomi's teasing at the end of Middle School.

Looks like she may have been right, her mind thought absently while her hands got to work on removing hers and Hayato's clothing.

.

.

"I love you." Hayato breathed the words against her neck.

Amaya froze, her heart doubling in its speed.

"Em...sorry what was that?" She chuckled nervously.

Please take it back, please take it back, please take it back...

"I love you." He said simply, his lips on her temple.

She swallowed and turned to look him in the eye. There was sincerity there.

Damn.

"Why do you look so surprised? We've been dating for over a year." He asked, and he was right it was September, they had begun dating in June of the previous year.

"I...well...I wasn't expecting to hear you say it, is all." She muttered.

Lie, you knew this was coming, you were just hoping if you ignored it, it wouldn't happen. She chastised herself.

"So? Do you love me?" He pressed, taking his hand in hers and bringing the knuckles to his lips.

She didn't reply. How do you tell someone _No_ to that question?

Apparently being silent works as a pretty good way of getting it across as Hayato abruptly dropped her hand and nodded.

"Right, I see." Hurt flickered across his face and Amaya felt a pang of guilt.

"It's just...I'm sixteen. I don't think I'm capable of falling in love for at least another five years. And even then I doubt it'll be real." She said rationality.

"You think I'm not sincere? That I'm just some teenage romantic." Hayato said with narrowed eyes.

"No."

Yes.

"So that's it then? You're not going to fall for me?" He said angrily.

"Well, I don't know. It's not something I can control." Amaya reasoned.

"Yes you can! You just don't want to appear weak! You just don't want to lose!" He shouted. Amaya glanced around, they were after all on school grounds, people could hear them.

"Keep your voice down! And what do you mean I don't want to lose?"Amaya hissed.

"You're obsessed with winning! I bet this whole relationship was only you trying to prove you could beat me." He snapped.

Amaya looked taken aback. "You think I would screw around with you...for a year...that I would _sleep_ with you...just to prove I could beat you?"

"I, I don't know! Maybe!" He fumed, but doubt was in his eyes.

Amaya chuckled coldly.

"Well then you really shouldn't be with a girl who you think would do that. Goodbye Hayato. It's over." She barked walking away.

"I...Wait! Amaya!"

But she was done with people talking her down, making her out to be a monster.

There was only so much of it you could hear before you started to believe it after all.

.

.

Amay lasted a whole three months before throwing in the towel and giving in to her mother's pleads, Hitomi's begging and Hayato's hurt brooding stares.

She was going back, she would attend Ouran and she would get by.

She would go home. No, not quite to home, but something close to it.

And she would stay the hell away from getting emotionally involved with anyone.


End file.
